Mariotube Yoshichannel Wikia:Wiki rules
Before Reading Before reading, you must abide by these rules at all times. All wikis have rules that MUST be agreed by EVERY VISTOR of this wiki, FANDOM also has these rules that apply to ALL WIKIS in the FANDOM network. Minimum Age Requirements There are minimum age requirements to use FANDOM, which includes THIS wiki. If you do not meet any of these age requirements in your area you may not use FANDOM. Don't even visit this site simply! European Economic Area (EEA): You must be 16 years old to use this wiki Everywhere else (Including UK): You must be 13 years old to use this wiki Please be sure to read these as well before and after reading this page. Chat rules Editing rules ---- Be sure to read FANDOM's Terms of Use Also read FANDOM's Privacy Policy And even their Community Guidelines ---- Please keep in mind that ANY page on this wiki may be challenged or removed by an administrator at anytime without notice. ---- The rules #Do not create pages without admin approval. #Do not add, edit, or remove any categories from any page. #Never give out your personal information. All this includes age, gender, address, etc. #Do not remove videos from pages, that is considered severe vandalism and will get you blocked without '''warning. #Please create one user account only. If you create more than one account, both accounts will be permanently blocked immediately. If you are trying to change your username, please click here. This is so we can prevent sockpuppetry. If you are not sure what that means, please click here. #Please post your wants in the forums and not on the articles, they are only for asking questions, providing issues, or for information helpful to other users. Do not use this wiki's forums or the google+ community forums if you really want something added in the videos because we're not the creators of the videos, they are for preview only. #No offensive language is allowed, this includes: offensive language, homophobic language, racist language, swear language, etc. You may not use *** or ### for substitutes for any of that language either #Do not insert false information. Articles MUST be related to the topic of this wiki and have information helpful to other users. #Do not modify someone's userpage no matter what. This is considered as severe vandalism and is grounds for immediate disciplinary action. You will be banned for hacking into someone else's userpage. If you see anything offensive on it, please report it to an administrator immediately. #Don't impersonate anyone, this includes Wikia staff, Admins and Bureaucrats #Never reply to a thread or article comment that has been inactive for 3 days or more unless otherwise stated by an admin, this is considered as a necropost and may result in a 1 month block without warning. The only exception is if a thread doesn't have a single reply yet. #You are '''solely responsible for your account at all times. If someone logs into your account and uses it to vandalize this wiki, it is your fault, therefore your account will be blocked. If you do not want any messages on your wall, just click remove under MORE. #Never steal text or information from other wikis, this is considered as plagiarism and is grounds for immediate disciplinary action. You cannot do this by accident, if an article you make has any confirmed plagiarism, you will be blocked from this wiki, without warning. #No shopping links. This violates FANDOM' s guidelines. Action will be taken if caught. #There will be a zero tolerance for being rude. Name-calling, racial slurs, treating others with disrespect, etc. are ALL grounds for immediate blocks. If you see any of this, please report it to an administrator immediately. #No edit warring is allowed. No warnings are given, all users caught edit warring will be banned for a long time, in some cases, permanently. Consequences Low Intensity #Warning #Block for 1 - 4 days #Block for two weeks #Block for a month #Block for 3 months #Block for 6 months #Block for life High Intensity #Block for 1 month #Block for a year #Block for life Reporting to admins If you notice anyone who did not follow the rules or is treating other users with disrespect, please report this to [[Message Wall:RealLife21415|'RealLife21415']], [[Message Wall:Hornets1200|'Hornets1200']], [[Message_Wall:TwoDS|'TwoDS']], [[Message Wall:GPG214|'GPG214']] or [[Message_Wall:Fertamous|'Fertamous']] as soon as possible. Google+ Community Rules You must read the community rules in the mariotube yoshichannel google+ community. You will find the site's terms of use here Category:Rules